


【出云中心/出世】宛如朝颜

by SunClementine



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, 时间线为k7s第六部之后
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunClementine/pseuds/SunClementine
Summary: 梦醒时分出云失态地哭泣，那是看k以来第一次看到向来游刃有余的他那么情绪化





	【出云中心/出世】宛如朝颜

1  
后来回想起，出云都无比庆幸当时放纵自己哭得像个毛头小子。隔着眼泪与墨镜，他没有看清他的两位重要的挚友是如何再次在自己面前消失，自欺欺人地不用再体会一遍那种向命运妥协的无能为力。

熟悉的声音与气息融散在满是威士忌浓厚的酒香中隐去，他指尖的琉璃杯还带着尊递过来时掌心炙热的体温，脑子里好像有什么在嗡嗡作响，再也听不见十束欢快的调笑声。安娜轻轻挣开了八田温暖的手掌，小跑来到出云身边，女孩子身上带着熟悉的火焰的气息温柔地拥住他。

“出云。”小女孩如同母亲呼唤孩子一样呼唤成年的他的名字，仿佛赐予他无限的力量。出云感激地拍了拍安娜瘦弱的肩背，他现在心情实在不好受，安娜这样静静地支撑他的举动让他宽慰不少。他看着手足无措想要安慰他的八田，拥住他的安娜，还有酒吧外得到消息赶来却又不敢进来打扰的其他氏族，心底里生出无奈的坚强。

因为他们都还在啊。

2  
在石板的梦境里时，他不是没有怀疑过他所处的世界的真实性。

草薙出云，这个象征着HOMRA军师身份的名字，在异能者与黑道的世界里摸爬滚打的这么些年里，他既能游刃有余地操着地道的伦敦腔英语威胁其他组织的头目，又能仅凭对方的一个微表情看穿他的小心思，他的实力、聪慧与敏感叫人折服。他不是没有意识到什么。每天重现的熟悉的场景，滚落一地的安娜的玻璃珠，世理在酒吧门口的疑惑与暗示，在街上偶尔瞥见青组集合时伏见一本正经的穿着。

以及日复一日的，当自己趴在心爱的吧台上休息时，尊和十束的目光一遍遍地落在自己身上。

那两道炽热的、带着些许说不明道不清的愧疚与歉意的目光，心思细腻如他不会察觉不到那些目光里的深意。可这一次他选择当一次逃兵，这不是草薙出云的风格，但他依然拒绝去揭开那个太过轻易的谜底，抵触去深度思索世理说过的话。

也许是他心底里早就知道了答案。

3  
“今天倒是想久违的尝试一下毛豆泥呢。”金发披肩的漂亮女人小口抿酒，对着自正要取出红豆泥的出云说到。

“真稀奇啊世理酱，”出云一如既往地露出打趣的笑容，“终于要换口味了么，可饶过我吧。”

“只是觉得每天重复口味也不太好，给你找点新鲜。”世理状若无意地用手指拨弄脸颊边垂下的冰蓝色的耳坠。今天的世理似乎格外好看，看得出来身上那套新裙子是刻意迎合了出云的喜好，妆容首饰无不透露女人的用心。

出云也顺着台阶而下。“新鲜品味，难怪世理酱今天这么美吗？”

世理斜了他一眼，向来自信的女人故作不满地呛他：“原来我平时不美吗。”

“这可是冤枉啊。”出云无奈地笑着双手举顶，“世理酱特意为我打扮的，我是受宠若惊啊。”

世理从鼻腔里哼出一声不再理他，出云见状赶紧把毛豆泥特调奉上。他怎么会看不出来世理的用意。梦境过后她不再像以往只在需要交换情报或是休假时前来拜访，而是几乎天天都会来酒吧喝一杯，和出云闲聊几句，眉眼间与措辞里满是小心翼翼不露声色地试探，担忧再次经历失去挚友的他的心理情绪。

让世理酱丢下工作来担心我，我可真是罪孽深重啊。出云看着开始和安娜聊最近热播的偶像剧的世理，说没有负罪感是不可能的。石板残余的力量让他们做了场美梦，美梦惊醒就是残酷的现实。S4为了排查散落在日本各地的残存力量的石板碎片没日没夜的加班加点，还要维护现存异能者的秩序，已不再有王力加持的宗像都觉得开始吃不消，更别提此前王权失控留给现在的他的后遗症。作为青王左右手之一的世理在焦头烂额地为宗像分忧的同时硬生生地挤出时间来陪伴出云，现在在HOMRA看似轻松的表面，等回到屯所等待她的是加班到深夜。

话说世理酱你加班是怎么知道最近播什么剧啊你果然背着宗像在偷懒吧。（这句划掉）

“今天就到这吧。”出云摆摆手拒绝了世理要求的续酒。“世理酱其实一会儿还有工作吧，你要是在这儿喝醉了宗像和伏见会怪到我头上啊。”他假装忽略了世理眼底里一瞬间涌起的复杂情绪，温柔地笑着说，“我真的很好，所以世理酱就别担心了。”

4  
把异能者逼到死胡同里时其实出云还在怀疑人生。倒不是他脱赤入青给S4卖力镇压扰乱社会秩序的异能者，决定安心当个三好市民的他只不过是去给忙得不好好吃饭的某副长送爱妻便当，就是这么好巧不巧地撞到了S4紧急出动。看着世理眼下的黑眼圈和苍白的脸色，再看看现在忙到恨不得把一个人掰成三个人用的特务队，民风淳朴镇目町的助人为乐出云桑实在放心不下跟着一起去了现场，就这么被宗像给编（坑）入了临时战斗序列。

石板毁去后他的火焰也被削弱不少，但中二时期光凭拳头打架他其实也不输尊，再加上不错的头脑战略，对方很快被逼到走投无路。

“Hey boy，relax，”他笑笑着走近，正要招呼附近的青服来收人，眼前的敌人忽然垂死挣扎地暴起向他冲来。

“出云快让开！”世理焦急地飞奔而来，“他的异能是精神……”

然而来不及了。

5  
来不及了。

往事的一幕幕在他眼前爆炸开来。出云，草薙出云，草薙先生。他听见无数人叫唤他的名字，无数声音争先恐后挤进他的大脑。

出云。  
草薙出云。  
草薙出云……  
草薙出云！

别喊了！

他手指间赤焰不受控制地溢出爆裂开来，炸开的火星盘旋着冲天，他曾经见过同样星星点点的红升上夜空啊；他听见少年的十束欢快的笑声，下一刻长成青年的男子倒在血泊里再也没力气说出一句话；赤族孩子们意气风发地大喊“NO BONE，NO BLOOD，NO ASH”，渐渐地那片声音里全都染上哭腔；他看见八田整日以泪洗面，旧赤王的氏族围着他悲愤地质问为什么解散HOMRA；安娜撕心裂肺的呐喊；少年尊安静地面对他第一次展示了他的火焰，然后他转过身，而他只能看着那个成年男人的背影走向赤王命运的毁灭。

转眼间眼前的画面全都消失不见，所有声音都停止了。他看见自己穿着校服和那两个人坐在还没装修好的HOMRA酒吧里把酒言欢，笑着笑着眼泪突然流下，他一下子变成现在的自己，又变成了双鬓斑白的老爷爷，他的眼前只剩下吧台上摆着的照片，他的挚友们永远那么年轻。

他终于脱力般倒在了自己的火焰里。

6  
出云醒过来时世理正趴在病床边小憩。他艰难地移动了一下僵硬的胳膊，世理便立刻惊醒盯着他。

世理的眼睛布满血丝，想是一边处理文书工作一边又熬着照顾他。出云心疼又心虚地说自己也是奔三快奔四了，战斗时也竟然走神，被这么暗算了可真丢人，害大家担心。

世理死死地盯着他。她说，出云，你那个时候哭了。

你又看到他们了吧。

世理见出云不语，向来杀伐果断不留情面的女强人副长此刻正艰难地组织语言。她似乎下定决心要直面这个问题：“出云，当初楠原队员殉职后……”

她一开口就把出云吓了一跳。虽然内幕了解不多，但他也对宗像成王之初的这场暗杀有所耳闻，只是冷静如青组似乎也常避开这件悲剧不愿提起。而如今世理却开口了。她似乎在斟酌字句，“我私下鼓起勇气问过室长，他告诉我他必须爱惜自己性命活下去。”

“我知道，赤王和赤族，骨子里多少带有些自由到自毁的天性，但是……”

“我知道你想说什么，世理酱。”出云打断了她的话。

他必须要坚定而坚强地活着啊。那些毛头小子们敬他为草薙先生，他们说他是HOMRA的大脑，相信他的安排与决断对他言听计从。照顾新人们的十束走了，氏族们的精神领袖的尊也走了，可他决不能走，不能垮。他不能丢下他们三个一起留下回忆的酒吧，不能丢下信任他的小子们；不能让安娜落到jungle手里成为被绿王拿捏的赤王，于是他离开了东京只身前往德国寻找出路；不能强行聚集氏族们在敏感时期惹管理异能者的青组和藏在暗处虎视眈眈的绿组的眼，他背负骂名也要暂且解散了HOMRA。

他被称为赤王的最强族人，可他眼睁睁地看着十束被射杀却无能为力，他不能流泪，必须冷静下来尽快揪出犯人为他报仇；他也阻止不了尊自由地去赴死，最后不能送他一程，他也不能流泪，尊得到了梦寐以求的解脱，他必须释怀地笑着替他欣慰。可他所有隐忍的感情都爆发在了那个该死的梦里，他草薙出云也有为挚友流泪的权利，让那两个混蛋看看他的任性和悲痛吧。

他最重要的挚友们都宛如朝颜般在阳光下灿烂而短暂地一生绚丽，留他还活在人世间必须坚强。

“我必须坚强而快乐地活着啊。”

他对世理说。


End file.
